Como conseguir el Sharingan en tres simples pasos
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: ¡Felicidades, usted ha abierto este pergamino!, lo que eso significa que es un Uchiha, una raza superior de shinobis, un ser de uno de los clanes más poderosos, un genio y poseedor de un legendario Kekkei Genkai... Lamentablemente joven Uchiha, si ha abierto este pergamino significa que todavía no ha conseguido nuestro sello distintivo, nuestro Kekkei Genkai, el famoso Sharingan..


**_Resumen: _**_¡Felicidades, usted ha abierto este pergamino!, lo que eso significa que es un Uchiha, una raza superior de shinobis, un ser de uno de los clanes más poderosos, un genio, un élite, ser de un poderoso chakra y poseedor de un legendario Kekkei Genkai... __Lamentablemente joven Uchiha, si ha abierto este pergamino significa que todavía no ha conseguido nuestro sello distintivo, nuestro Kekkei Genkai, el famoso Sharingan.._

_—No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, tonto pergamino... —Murmuró incomodo_

**_Genero:_**_Humor/Parody_

_**Aviso:**__ Los personajes son del gran troll Kishimoto-sama_

**_Notas: _**_Hola, ¿que tal? :D_

_Luego de escribir **"El limpiador de retretes oficial del Hokage",** y escribir que Obito aún no tiene el Sharingan, se me ocurrió esto, se podría decir que es una conti del otro fic, pero al mismo tiempo nop. _

_El tiempo de que esto pasa es luego de que se convirtieron en gennin, aun no van a la guerra._

_Lo puse en parodia por que... Bueno, ¿Han visto esas propagandas de que usted baja de peso en tres simples pasos? bueno, algo así xD_

**_Advertencia 2:_**_El lector puede creer que la autora de este one-shot esta bien loca y se le zafo un tornillo._

_En fin..._

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Como conseguir el Sharingan en tres simples pasos**

* * *

.

_**¡Felicidades, usted ha abierto este pergamino!,**_

_**Lo que eso significa que es un Uchiha, una raza superior de shinobis, un ser de uno de los clanes más poderosos, un genio, un elite, ser de un poderoso chakra y poseedor de un legendario Kekkei Genkai.**_

_**Pero si usted no lo es, y solo robo sangre Uchiha para abrir este pergamino, no se preocupe, morirá en cinco minutos…**_

_**¡Le prometemos que no será muy doloroso!**_

—Que demonios…

Empezó a revisarse el cuerpo nerviosamente _"¿Soy un Uchiha cierto?" _se debatía mentalmente.

—No soy serio, ni amargado, menos un genio, pero estoy seguro que soy un Uchiha —Se aseguraba a si mismo mientras temblaba de miedo

Comenzó a suspirar y volvió a mover su vista, no había nadie en su dormitorio, ni siquiera sus padres estaban en la casa ese día, estaba completamente solo, aun no se daba crédito de cómo pudo sacar el pergamino que tenía en sus manos de la biblioteca Uchiha con tanta facilidad

_**Si todavía sigue vivo y leyendo, significa que es un Uchiha pura sangre. **_

_**¡Felicidades!**_

—Pues claro que lo soy... —Murmuraba y continuaba leyendo, pero por las dudas reviso su reloj, que estaba en la pared de su dormitorio, si ya habían pasado los cinco minutos, cuando se dio cuenta que no moriría continuo tranquilo con el pergamino

_**Lamentablemente joven Uchiha, si ha abierto este pergamino significa que todavía no ha conseguido nuestro sello distintivo, nuestro Kekkei Genkai, el famoso Sharingan..**_

—No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, tonto pergamino... —Susurró incomodo

_**El sharingan es nuestra marca, nuestro orgullo, nuestro sello distintivo.**_

_**El Sharingan tiene como una **__**de sus principales habilidades la de poder ver el flujo de chakra de las personas, el usuario también es capaz de comprender, captar o copiar cualquier tipo de movimiento ya sean sellos manuales o del cuerpo entero, e incluso modificarlas para obtener una mejor técnica tomando como base el principal jutsu imitado, aparte otra habilidad que tiene el Sharingan es la capacidad de realizar los Genjutsu más poderosos que existen hasta convencer al cerebro de que es real…**_

—Esto es un golpe para mi orgullo... —Dijo con una gota sobre su cabeza y pasaba de largo esa parte, realmente el que lo escribió era demasiado orgulloso, así que paso directamente a la última parte la cual hablaba de los pasos a seguir

_**El Sharingan siendo tan importante, usted podrá tenerlo en tres simples pasos:**_

_**1º- Una perdida, las perdidas son excelentes para activarlo, cuando un Uchiha pierde algo preciado posiblemente la desesperación por no tenerlo a su lado puede activar su Sharingan..**_

Dejo de leer, cerro el pergamino y lo escondió debajo de su cama.

—Bien, perder algo preciado, comprendo. —Se dijo a si mismo

Comenzó a ver todo en su dormitorio y pensó en que era lo que más preciaba, pero realmente no encontraba nada con lo que pueda sufrir..

—Tal vez una foto de Rin… —se rasco la cabeza, tocando sus gafas— Espera... ¡Las gafas!

Se saco las gafas de su cabeza y las observo "¡Esto podría funcionar!"

Salio de su casa y fue a la calle, comenzó a caminar, se tapo los ojos y soltó sus gafas, y siguió caminando con los ojos cerrados, ignorando las miradas curiosas

—¡Auch! —se golpeo con algo y callo al piso—, que fue…

Pero paro de hablar al observar a una divertida Kushina, la cual llevaba varias bolsas, acompañada de un Kakashi que lo miraba con una ceja alzada

—Hola' dattebane. —Saludo divertida

—Hola Kushina-san —respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza— Y… Hola Baka-kashi

—Hmp. —Ignorándolo y sosteniendo las bolsas

—Vine a comprar y me encontré a este chibi, —Señalando al peliblanco— ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—¡Claro!

Y sacando las bolsas de la mano de la pelirroja, los acompaño en la odisea de Kushina de comprar el mismo ramen pero en diferentes tiendas, olvidándose de sus gafas por un tiempo.

—Bueno chibis, gracias por acompañarme, son adorables. —Tomando todas las bolsas y entrando a su casa pero la voz de Obito la detuvo

—Em… Kushina-san, ¿tengo algo diferente en los ojos? —Mirándola fijamente

—Mmm… nop, son igual de negros que siempre'ttebane. —Respondió confundida

— Oh… —Suspiró derrotado

—¡Recordé algo! —y busco en uno de sus bolsillos —, se te cayeron cuando te encontramos, ¡Hasta luego chibis!

—Nooooo, no quería encontrarlos. —Chilló sosteniendo las gafas en sus manos

—Eres raro… —Lo miraba aburrido Kakashi

—¡Lo tengo!, Kakashi, esconde mis gafas. —Estirando su mano hacia él

—No. —Mirando se reojo las gafas

—¡Kakaaaashi! —Chilló con lagrimas de cocodrilo

—No

Kakashi comenzó a caminar lejos de él, pero Obito uso su arma secreta.

—Si no las escondes le diré a todo el mundo sobre _eso_… —Comenzó a hablar y el otro quedo paralizado en su lugar

—¿_Eso_? —Mirándolo con los ojos abiertos

—Sip, sobre eso. —Con los ojos entrecerrados

—No te atreverías. —Susurró con una cara de pánico

—Soy capaz. —Poniéndose serio

En su lugar Kakashi se debatía que hacer, ignorar a su compañero y abstenerse a las consecuencias o llevarse esas horribles gafas y conseguir unas horas en silencio.

—Tsk... Dámelas. —Estiro la mano hacia el otro y giro su cabeza enojado

—Gracias. —Haciendo una reverencia exagerada con una sonrisa burlona

Obito al ver que el otro se iba insultando y pataleando pero llevando en una mano sus gafas comenzó a pensar, capaz deberías ser varios días luego de la perdida así que fue directo a su casa a revisar el pergamino y mientras tanto intentar con la segunda forma de obtener el Sharingan

_**2º. Romper un lazo, **_

_**Muchas veces al romper un lazo importante nuestra mente no puede soportar lazo roto dando con consecuencia la aparición del Sharingan**_

Cerró y guardo de nuevo el pergamino, mientras meditaba las palabras "un lazo roto", se sentó en la cama y comenzó a pensar en lazos.. lazos chicos, lazos anchos, lazos azules, rosas, con puntilla, pero seguía sin entender..

—¿Una lazo? —con una mueca busco algo de dinero y salio a la calle murmurando—, creo que el que escribió esto estaba bien loco...

_"¿Un lazo no eran esas cintitas que a veces veía que su mamá compraba, verdad?"_

Fue a una tienda en especial, una mercería, sabia que ahí vendían cosas como botones, hilos, pero también lazos

—Buenos día Obito, —saludo la señora cuando entro— ¿tu madre te envío?

—Er... Si, mamá me envío a comprar lazos, —moviéndose incomodo en su lugar— ¿qué tipos de lazos tiene?

—Pues…

La mujer comenzó a buscar y saco una caja con varios metros, perfectamente ordenados por colores de diferentes tipos de lazos.

—¿Cuál es el más caro? —Preguntó con voz firme

—¿Más caro? —Dijo curiosa

—Y naranja. —Con voz firme

Salio de la tienda a los segundos con una bolsa y con la cara abochornada, miro a todos lados y decidió irse a un lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarlo, así que con esa decisión, fue al área de entrenamiento.

—Bien… —mirando a todos lados— No hay nadie, mejor.

Se sentó en un tronco y abrió la bolsa, mostrando metros y metros de un lazo naranja, saco una tijera de uno vaya a saber donde y comenzó.

—¡Muajaja, muere lazo, muere! —Con voz psicópata comenzó a romper en cientos de pedacitos al pobre lazo

Pero escucho un ruido de hojas rotas y levanto la vista.

—Oh…

Enfrente de él había un Gai, pero ese no era el problema, era el tema como estaba vestido...

Estaba vestido como una persona normal.

—Tu no hablarás de esto y yo no hablare de lo tuyo. —Dijo luego de recuperarse de la impresión

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, antes de que Gai se fuera él pregunto si había algo diferente con sus ojos, pero nada, el otro negó con la cabeza y desapareció, Obito deprimido y ya nada de lazo que romper fue a la casa para leer la tercer manera de conseguir el sharingan.

_**3º-Perder el amor, una de las formas más fáciles de obtener el Sharingan es perder el amor, tan simple como eso.**_

_**Cuando un Uchiha pierde el amor, normalmente es imposible de soportar la perdida por lo cual seguramente puedas obtener unos ojos poderosos con esta táctica.**_

—Perder el amor... —Murmuró y miro la foto enmarcada donde estaba Rin

"_No dice exclusivamente que debe morir, solo desaparecer" _pensaba, debatiéndose mentalmente

Comenzó a caminar por el barrio y luego por el pueblo pero no veía a Rin por ningún lado, él realmente quería poseer el sharingan, la mayoría de los chicos de su edad y de su clan ya lo poseían, era vergonzoso no tenerlo.

Con esos pensamientos pesimistas fue a sentarse en una banca a pensar.

—Es raro verte serio. —Murmuró alguien cerca de él

Obito se sobresalto y comenzó a buscar de donde provenía la voz

—Arriba... Idiota

—Baka-kashi... —siseo enojado y miro hacia arriba, su compañero se encontraba leyendo en el árbol que estaba sobre él—, vete a molestar a alguien más.

—En realidad yo estaba acá desde hace más tiempo, pero tus suspiros me desconcentran. —Cerrando el libro y observando al otro

—Tu y tus libros pervertidos… —Dijo aburrido

—No son libros pervertidos. —Respondió inmediatamente

—Minato-sensei me lo confirmo, todos lo sabemos —Seguía hablando aburrido

—Tsk... —Guardo el libro y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara

—¿Sabes donde esta Rin?

—Esta en el hospital practicando sus técnicas de curación

—Mmm... Puedes esconderla, como escondiste mis gafas

—No tirare a Rin al río. —Dijo como si nada

—Si, mejor no tirarla al….¡¿qué?! —despertó de su letargo y miro a su compañero con ojos desorbitados —, ¡Tiraste mis gafas al río!

—Dijiste que querías perderlas. —Comento mientras bajaba del árbol

—¡Pero no quelas tiraras al río! —Gritó enojado

—No me interesa… —Y se fue caminando

En eso Obito recordó que había leído la última parte del pergamino antes de salir...

_**Pero si ninguno de estos pasos funciona, hay un cuarto muy efectivo**_

_**4º- Matar a su mejor amigo**_

—¡Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! —Chillo y salio corriendo detrás del otro con un aura asesina

—¡Estas loco! —Comenzando a correr tambien

—¡Me vengaré! —Sacando shurikens

—No me atraparas

—¡Te metiste con mis gafas, vamos a ver si te parece divertido ver tu libro en el río Kakashi! —Aún gritando

—¡No te metas con mi libro! —Abrazo a su libro y corrió aun más rápido

—¡Muereee! —Lanzando bolas de fuego

—¡Nooo, mi libro!

_**¡Buena suerte Uchiha, y procure no crear una masacre!**_

_**Usted también puede leer "Como conseguir el Mangekiou Sharingan en tres simples pasos"**_

_**¡Que tenga un buen día!**_

.

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales:** si alguien leyó "El limpiador de retretes oficial del Hokage" sabe que es con lo que lo amenaza Obito a Kakashi :P_

_Me quedo muy inocente este Obito, y este Kakashi es todo un pervetidillo..._

_En fin... Los adoro!_

_See ya, my lovers! :3_


End file.
